I'll cry tomorrow
by purplepagoda
Summary: Rory tries to cope after breaking up with Logan. Unfortunately she chooses the wrong coping mechanism. She turns to an addiction to cope. Luckily Lorelai catches before it's too late.But Rory will still have to deal with consequences.


Most of the time the things you take for granted are the things that change or are lost. Sometimes when you make a mistake something good comes of it. Sometimes you can't change who you want to be, but you can adjust who you are. You can't always get what you want. Sometimes what you think you want, you never really wanted. And sometimes the things you didn't want are the ones you cherish the most. You never really know what's coming until it hits you. You can never really be everything you want to be. Things get in your way, and you quit trying to fulfill your dreams. Some view success as the amount of money you make, but success is only truly achieved when you're comfortable in life. No one is ever really truly happy forever. It's a delusion. No one wants to have problems thrown at them, but without them life would be dull. When somebody is everything to you, you fall when it can't be what you thought it was. When you fall you fall hard. When you think all is lost, you try and find something to keep you going. More than likely what you turn to will just make it worse. If you could just say how you felt, it wouldn't hurt as much. At least it wouldn't hurt as long. For Rory losing Logan made her, angry, sad, and hurt all at the same time. She didn't know how to cope. She thought that she was to old to run to her mommy this time. So she started what many do after a tragic event, an addiction. Not just one addiction, two. It's hard enough to handle one addiction and juggle your everyday life. It's almost impossible to keep up appearances. For long any way. Depression has a funny way of making people do things they never would. Rory wasn't going to cry. Not today. Not about this.

After breaking up with Logan the first thing she did was go to a bar. From that moment on she had a habit. She figured she forget him if it was the last thing she'd ever do. It started like a wildfire, burning fast. Burning everything in it's path. And hard to put out. The second night at the bar Rory started drinking at 8 o'clock. By 9 o'clock she was drunk. And by 9:05 she was on the dance floor. She started dancing with some random guy. They were both drunk. He was not her type at all. He was completely ghetto. He had corn rows, baggy pants, and an oversized t-shirt. She started grinding, and it just snowballed from there. He started grabbing her butt, and then she started making out with him. This girl's moral's were gone with the wind. By 9:15 she was in his car. He drove her back to his place. It was a raged apartment. It was all in one room. And the bed was 5 or 6 feet from the door. Some how they had managed to maneuver through the hall while making out the whole time. Luckily his apartment was on the first floor. And after that night she got her revenge on Logan. She'd show him. The following she woke up without even a headache. She had a rush of energy. She didn't need coffee. She was completely awake. The whole experience had been liberating. So for the next few weeks. she did the same thing. Only with a different guy every night. She didn't communicate with Lorelai at all. Lorelai figured that she was just dealing with the break up, at first. But then she got panicked and worried. So she decided to pay Rory a visit. She arrived at the apartment Rory and Paris shared, and knocked frantically.

"Hi! Is Rory here?" Lorelai asks.

"No, she's at..." Paris checks the chart written on the calender. "Lucky's,"

"What's that? It sounds like a bar,"

"It is," Paris replies.

"What is that?" Lorelai asks as she stares at the calender.

"It's Rory's chart,"

"Of what?"

"What bar she'll be at each night of the week,"

"She goes to a different bar each night?"

"She only goes to 7 different bars. She goes through them once and then goes through them again backwards. I have no idea what she does, but I don't want to. She's out of control lately. She isn't herself. I know you don't want to hear this, but I think she ends up with a different guy every night,"

"Wait how do you know that?"

"The other night she and some guy were on the couch making out when I came home. I just turned around and left,"

"Are you sure it isn't the same guy?"

"The next week it was someone else,"

"Thank you Paris,"

On Lorelai's drive to the bar so many thoughts are rushing through her head. Mainly disappointment. When she arrives at Lucky's, she immediately spots Rory on the dance floor. She rushes up to her.

"Rory it's time to go home,"

"Mom I don't want to. I'm having fun," Rory says slurring her words.

"Rory you're making a fool of yourself,"

"But... wait what's your name?" Rory asks the guy she's dancing with.

"Joe,"

"But Joe and I are busy," Rory says in a drunken stupor.

"Sorry Joe, but she's done forever. She has to go home,"

"Who the hell are you?" Joe rages.

"Her mother,"

"Ooh I'm scared," He laughs.

Lorelai acts before she can think. She punches the boy in face, he falls to the ground. "You messed with the wrong mama bear," Lorelai says as she escorts Rory out of the bar.

"I don't want to go home," Rory cries.

"Too bad," Lorelai says as she pushes Rory into the car. Lorelai quickly gets into the driver seat, locks the door, and drives off. She drives all the way home without saying a word to Rory. She carries Rory into the house and drops her off on the couch. She locks all the dead bolts with their keys.

The following morning: Lorelai has the stereo up full blast, and is brewing a cup of coffee. Rory wakes up.

"Mom turn it down," Rory demands.

"Nope, I don't think so. I'll do what I want it's my house,"

"Mom I have a hangover," Rory pleads.

"Tough, there's the bathroom you know where the toilet is," Lorelai says as she pushes Rory into the bathroom.

about 3 in the afternoon Rory sleeps off her hangover, and gets up. Lorelai is sitting in Rory's room when she wakes up.

"Hi sunshine," Lorelai shrieks.

"Not cool mom,"

"What the hell were you thinking? How could you be so irresponsible? Rory what on earth were you thinking?"

"Mom I..."

"Rory I don't want to hear it. I can't believe you. You go to a different bar every night, and sleep with a different guy? Are you out of your mind? Do you use protection? Who am I kidding of course you don't. Rory I don't know what Logan did, and I certainly don't care, but you're done. No more of this. Do you have any idea what you could have been exposed to?"

"Mom I'm sorry,"

"Sorry doesn't cut it this time Rory. I don't know how you could do this to yourself. You're such a bright girl, I don't know what you're thinking,"

"Mom I..."

"Don't try to explain it to me. I don't care. You're done. Whatever made you do this is over. Now you have to worry about what kind of diseases you could have. Or if you got yourself pregnant. Cause that would be the mild end of things. This streak of irresponsibility could have cost you your life. I won't let you ruin your life for some boy. Not Logan. He hurt you, now get over it. Things could be a lot worse. Rory doing all of this didn't change things between you and Logan. But it may have changed your whole life. Don't you think that's a little bit silly?"

"I didn't mean..."

"Rory a little bit of revenge could have given any number of other problems to deal with. Much bigger problems. No boy is worth this. Nothing is worth the kind of trouble you could have just caused yourself,"

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want you to stop. Rory I'll pay for you to get whatever kind of counseling that you need. But I won't let you throw your life away,"

"It's my life so what do you care?"

"You're my daughter. And as a mother I will do everything to protect you. Even if it's from yourself,"

"I couldn't make it stop hurting,"

"That's why you ask for help. Don't ever turn to alcohol, and one night stands, it will just lead you down a road you don't want to go. Rory whatever you need to get through this I will help you. But nothing you'll need will come from a bottle. Rory if you need rehab, or counseling, or whatever, I'll make sure you get it, but this isn't going to work,"

"Where do I go from here?"

"To the doctor,"

"What?"

"We need to go, you have an appointment in ½ an hour,"

In the car there was total silence. Lorelai had time to think about all the possible outcomes. She almost hoped something would be wrong just so Rory would learn her lesson. Lorelai couldn't figure out what was so bad that made Rory do these things. Lorelai couldn't help but feel disappointed, and angry. How could this happen to her little girl. How could someone do this to her little girl. She just wanted to fix it all, but she knew she couldn't.


End file.
